


Extra

by Lindenharp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider, What Is Reality Anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: A resident of Westview thinks about her new life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Extra

Caroline never has to see Wanda up close. Thank God, she's just an 'extra' in crowd scenes. When she views her reflection in the store windows, she hardly recognizes the woman in the skirt suit and pillbox hat. 

No more commuting to the city; she stays at home. Its all unfamiliar, from the non-functioning rotary telephone to the ugly furniture. The kitchen is stocked with grapefruit, instant coffee, and tv dinners. The bookshelf has only Readers Digest Condensed Books. One day she's desperate enough to read one. Every page is blank. _Just like me_ , she thinks. _Empty on the inside._

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the first 6 episodes, I felt compelled to write this.


End file.
